storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby the Tram Engine
|origin= }} |season=EF |number=66 |season_no=EF.07 |image1=File:TobytheTramEngine3.png |imagewidth= |released= 22nd September 2018 |writer= Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Bertie the Bus }} is the seventh episode of the miniseries. Plot Toby is a tram engine. He has cowcatchers and sideplates and doesn't look like a steam engine at all. He takes freight cars from farms and villages to the mainline and is cheerful to everyone he meets. He has a coach named Henrietta, who has seen better day. “It's not fair,” she grumbles remembering when she used to be full, with nine trucks behind her. Now there are only three or four, for most places now send their goods by Lorry. Toby is always careful. Cars, buses and Lorries often have accidents. Toby hasn't had an accident in years. The buses are crowded and Henrietta is empty. One day, when Toby came to a station, a lady and a stout gentleman stood on the platform with 2 children. The stout gentleman was, of course, Sir Topham Hatt, but Toby didn't know this yet. “Come on, grandfather,” said the children, “Do look at this engine.” “That's a tram engine, Stephen,” said Sir Topham Hatt. “Is it electric?” asked Bridgett. “Hoosh,” wheeshed Toby. “Shh,” said Stephen, “You've offended him.” “But trams are electric,” said Bridgett, “Aren't they?” “Most are,” replied Sir Topham Hatt, “But this is a special steam tram.” “May we ride it, grandfather?” begged the children, “please?” “Stop,” said Sir Topham Hatt to the guard, and they all climbed on board Henrietta. “Hip, hip hooray!” cheered Henrietta. But Toby didn't cheer. “Electric indeed! Electric indeed!” he snorted. He was very hurt. “What's your name?” asked Sir Topham Hatt. “Toby, Sir.” “Thank you, Toby, for a splendid ride.” “Thank you, Sir,” said Toby. He felt better now. “This gentleman,” he thought, “Is a gentleman that knows how to speak to engines.” The children came every day for a fortnight. Sometimes the rode with the guard, and sometimes in empty freight cars. On the last day of all, the driver invited them to ride in Toby’s cab. Everyone was sad when they had to leave. Sir Topham Hatt thanked everyone. [Toby’s bell is heard.] “Come back soon,” said Toby. “We will, we will,” said the children, and they waved till Toby was out of sight. Months went by. Toby had few freight cars and even fewer passengers. “Today's our last day, Toby,” said his driver, “The manager says we must close down tomorrow.” That day, everyone wanted a last ride. All the passengers joked and sang, but Toby and his driver wished they wouldn't. “Goodbye, Toby,” said his passengers, “We're sorry your line is closing down.” “So am I,” said Toby sadly. And he trundled sadly away. “Nobody wants me,” he thought, and went sadly to sleep. The shed doors were swung open the next morning. Toby woke with a start to find his driver waving a piece of paper. “Look, Toby,” he said, “It's a letter from the stout gentleman. He wants to buy you.” “Splendid,” said Toby, and he trundled excitedly away with Henrietta. Characters * * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt Locations * Arlesdale End * Toby's Shed * Lower Arlesburgh * The Windmill * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Arlesdale Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the first season episode, Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Toby Category:Completed Episodes